


Late at work

by piercifers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO, a bit sad in the beginning, but the it's really fluffly, for timeline purposes this happens during their first year of marriage, i guess, lucifer takes great care of marcus, married!piercifer, my heart grew 10 sizes every time i referred to them as husbands, ok maybe there is less fluff and more angst than i originally thought it would be, they have... relationship problems, workaholic!marcus, yes i'm writing these tags as i'm writing the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: Marcus has to stay late at work (again...) because he has a really important case to solve. Lucifer misses his husband.





	1. Relationships aren't always easy...

**Author's Note:**

> The discussion mentioned in the first paragraph can be found here: https://bisexualmarcuspierce.tumblr.com/post/177269970605/late-at-work-marcus-has-to-stay-late-at-work

 

His discussion with Marcus left Lucifer with a sour taste in his mouth. That night marked 3 weeks since Marcus last came home- with the intent of staying the night, because there were plenty of times when he came by just for a shower and a snack. And sure, he wasn’t actually expecting Marcus to come with him, but that didn’t mean that he was any less hurt and sad.

Luckily, he anticipated his husband’s answer, so he already made plans. He was gonna go and have dinner with Chloe, Maze and Trixie, who were all sweet enough to let him come over for dinner in the past few weeks.  

He met with Chloe in front of the precinct, trying to put on his best cheerful expression before she saw him. He considered that there was no point in getting all sad in front of her for something that was just part of his (more or less) everyday life by now.

Especially since he understood Marcus. Old habits die hard and for the longest time work was the only thing his husband had. He felt the same way about alcohol, so he couldn’t blame Marcus when he got caught up with a big case.

“He said no, didn’t he?” Chloe asked as soon as she saw Lucifer, seeing right through him.

“Yes, but let’s not talk about that please.” Lucifer said with a glare. He really didn’t want to have that discussion, not again.

“Alright, but you already know what I think.” Chloe said with a shrug, as the two started walking towards their cars.

“And you know what _I_ think.” Lucifer pointed out, his mood dropping even more when he got to his car and saw Marcus’ bike parked right next to it.

He sighed and he got in his car, driving alongside Chloe in complete silence, missing his husband more by the minute. So much so that part of him contemplated turning around and spending the night at the precinct. Of course, he wouldn’t be allowed to be with Marcus, because he wasn’t allowed to know anything about the case, but even just watching from afar felt better than going to an empty house.

He didn’t turn around tho, parking his car on the same spot he always did when he went over at Chloe’s.

The dinner was nice. He helped with the cooking, as always, since Maze was a disaster in the kitchen, save for very few exceptions, and he thought that it was rude of him not to help either way.

After dinner he hung around until Trixie went to sleep, then he had a few glasses of wine with Chloe and Maze before he left.

“Hey, detective...” he said as he stopped in his tracks, an idea forming in his head right before he was out of the door.

“Yes...” Chloe said, once she noticed that he wasn’t going continue his idea.

“Do you think that anyone is still at the precinct?” he asked. “Other than my beloved husband, of course.” he added moments later.

Chloe gave the question a thought.

“Ella said she’s staying late. Marcus asked her to run some tests ASAP, so she had to stay, but she might’ve left by now. Why?” she said, eyebrow raised.

“I had an idea that’s all.” Lucifer said, waving a hand dismissively. “Good night, detective!” he added and he was out of the door before Chloe could ask any more questions.

Chloe sighed, but she didn’t give him a call to ask what his idea was, because she knew that he was gonna tell her tomorrow morning with no avail.

As soon as he was in his car he called Ella, part of him hoping that she was still at the precinct, while the other part of him hoped that she was at home at that hour.

“Hello, miss Lopez! I hope I’m not bothering you!” he greeted cheerfully as soon as Ella answered.

“Hi, Lucifer! No, you’re not bothering, I’m just waiting for some results. What’s up?” Ella asked, Lucifer sighing, slightly disappointed that she was still at work.

“You’re still at the precinct, right?” he asked, putting the phone on speaker before starting the car.

“Yes…” Ella began, but Lucifer didn’t let her finish, chiming in to say:

“Because of my husband. I am so sorry for that.” he apologized, although there was nothing he should apologize for. “But since you’re still there, would you mind helping me with something?” he asked, cheerful again.

“Oh, what do you need help with?”

“I am trying to convince my beloved husband to come home with me. And I wanted to ask you to go and steal his case files the next time he goes to refill his coffee.” Lucifer explained, but he could feel Ella’s skepticism through the phone.

“Don’t worry, you’re not gonna get in trouble. He’ll only be angry at me, for 2 seconds tops. And after you do that, go home. It’s too late for you to still be at work.” he added, hoping that Ella was gonna accept to help him.

“Are you sure he’s not gonna be mad?” she asked after a short silence and Lucifer grinned.

“Positive.”

“And you’re sure he won’t mind that I’m gonna leave?” she added after another short silence.

“No, not at all. He’s gonna be too busy scouring his office for the missing files.” Lucifer reassured her, his grin obvious in his voice.

“And what am I supposed to do with the files afterwards?” Ella asked and if he wasn’t sure that she would help him, Lucifer was positive about that in that moment.

“Just keep them in your laboratory, I’ll come pick them up in the morning. The files you need to take are the one he has open on his desk and the middle stack of files from his desk. There are three stacks of files on his desk so it shouldn’t be a problem finding the middle one. ” Lucifer beamed, his good mood back again in full force at the thought of spending the night with his husband. “Oh, and thank you so, so much, miss Lopez!” he added moments later, realizing just how rude he was for not thanking her.

After that they said their goodbyes, Lucifer promising Ella that he should be out of the door by the time he got to the precinct. And his promise was fulfilled, because as soon as he got out of the car in the precinct’s almost- the key word being almost- empty parking lot he saw Ella leaving the building.

“He didn’t say anything when you left, did he?”

“When I told him that I was leaving all he said was an ok and he wished me a good night.” Ella said, Lucifer nodding along.

“Of course.” he said, as if Marcus’ reaction was perfectly normal, which for Lucifer it was. “Thank you so much, again, miss Lopez!” he added, as sincerely as one could.

“Sure. Thanks for getting me out of work.” Ella responded with a smile.

“Anytime!” Lucifer said, the two of them paying their good nights before parting their ways.

Lucifer went into the precinct, which was completely dark, save for Marcus’ office. He sighed, heading towards his husband’s office, knocking on the door before he entered.

“Lucifer…” Marcus said, looking up from the mess that was his desk, “what are you…” and then the realization hit him. “This is your doing, isn’t it?”

Lucifer didn’t say anything, only tipping his head to the side, acting confused although he knew very well what Marcus was talking about.

“I know you had something to do with my case files disappearing.” Marcus clarified, glaring at his husband.

“Honey, I just got here, there’s no way I could’ve taken your files.” Lucifer said and was true. He did just get there and he didn’t take Marcus’ files, either.

“I know that. I never said you took them, I just said you had something to do with it.” Marcus said, his arm crossed over his chest and his face that of pure rage, although Lucifer begged to disagree on that one.

“Actually, I know exactly how you did it.” He added moments later, his expression softening- because playing the detective took too much energy for him to maintain his fake-angry expression.

“You had Lopez do it, while I went to refill my coffee. You told her exactly which files to take, which is how she had enough time to take all the files and hide them before I came back. And, because my files are missing the test results I asked for are useless, Lopez left. And she left with such confidence because she knew, from you, that I wouldn’t care, because I had other things to worry about. Am I wrong about…”, he sighed, “any of this?”

“No.” Lucifer mused, his gaze soft and loving. “Are you mad at me?” he added with a pout seconds later, because as much as he missed his husband, he didn’t want to piss Marcus off.

Marcus sighed, again.

“I’m not mad at you. I can’t be mad at you, unfortunately for me.” he said and then he sipped from his coffee, slumping down on the couch. “And even if I could get mad at you, I wouldn’t, because it would be unfair. You did this just so I would spend some time with you, and it really says a lot about me if my _husband_ has to pull a stunt like this just so I would spend some time with him.”

By the time he finished talking Marcus looked like a sad puppy and Lucifer suddenly felt bad for what he did. He sat down next to Marcus, putting his hand over Marcus’ free hand and lightly squeezing it.

“Honey…”

“Sweetie, don’t you dare apologize for this! I’m the one who should be apologizing.” Marcus said, his expression soft as he glanced in Lucifer’s direction.  

“I’m sorry. So, so sorry. You should be at the top of my list of priorities and lately, actually not just lately, but whenever there’s a particularly challenging case, you’re not.” Marcus said, his voice barely above that of a whisper, and then he closed his eyes. “And I’m so sorry for that, honey.”

Lucifer smiled, knowing that Marcus meant the apology.

“It’s ok. I understand, just, please, don’t forget about me whenever you’re working on a big case. Just… spend at least one night every week with me, one night when we don’t talk about work…” Lucifer proposed and Marcus narrowed his eyes.

Lucifer was selling himself really cheap with that and Lucifer never did that, so something was up.

“… or, you could let me stay with you here.” Lucifer added after a dramatic pause and that definitely sounded a lot more like him.

“Sure.” was all Marcus said, giving Lucifer a peck on the cheek.

“Really? Doesn’t that go against the ‘cases are confidential’ rule?” Lucifer asked, now being his turn to be suspicious.

“Yes, really. I’ve bent the rules plenty of times for you, especially that particular rule, so it wouldn’t really matter if I do it one more time.” Marcus explained, Lucifer throwing his arms around Marcus’ neck and pulling him into a hug the second he finished talking.

“You realize that you won’t get any work done with me around?” Lucifer teased, grinning from ear to ear.

“I know, but if I wasn’t willing to live with that I wouldn’t have married you in the first place.” Marcus said, wrapping an arm around Lucifer’s waist once Lucifer loosened his grip. He smiled when Lucifer put his head on his shoulder moments later, only then realizing just how much he missed Lucifer.

He then took a sip from his coffee and tried not to think about how much Lucifer must’ve missed him. Instead he tried to enjoy his husband’s company.

Lucifer sighed deeply moments later, closing his eyes, completely content in that moment, sight that made Marcus feel better. And so, a comfortable silence fell between them and they just sat in silence, enjoying being in each other’s company for a few seconds.

“We should go home now.” Lucifer said eventually, standing up and stretching afterwards.

Marcus nodded. “Let me finish my coffee first.” he said, Lucifer raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t understand how you can drink coffee at this hour and then fall asleep.” Lucifer commented and Marcus only shrugged, taking a sip of out his coffee.

They already established long ago that if Lucifer’s drinking habits made him an alcoholic, Marcus’ coffee drinking habits made him addicted to it. Of course, they only acknowledged that fact, neither deeming that it may actually be a problem that needed solving.

“Anyway, while you finish that I’ll tidy up around here, because your desk is a mess.” Lucifer said as he made the few steps in between the couch and the desk.

“I wonder why.” Marcus retorted, completely deadpan, and Lucifer shot him a glare before starting to go through the files and papers scattered around the desk.

By the time Marcus finished his coffee, his desk was spotless, everything being exactly where it was supposed to be. Marcus placed the empty mug on its usual spot, giving Lucifer a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks.” he muttered, giving Lucifer a small kiss on his neck, before putting his head on his husband’s shoulder, arms wrapped around Lucifer’s waist.

Lucifer smiled. “Sure, you know I’d do anything for you.” he said softly, enjoying the attention- attention he hasn’t gotten in quite some time.

“I know, and I hope you know that I’d do anything for you as well.” Marcus mused, finally starting to properly relax, the usual tension that work brought starting to slowly disappear.

“Anything?” Lucifer teased, although there was a bit of truth in there.

“Anything.” Marcus said, knowing exactly what Lucifer was referring to.

“We should get going.” Lucifer said, part of him hoping that Marcus was actually gonna hold up to the unspoken promise he just made, but the other part of him knew that he won’t.

“We really should, cause I’m exhausted and starving and I could really use a long, hot shower.” Marcus whined, nuzzling closer to Lucifer- who just couldn’t help smiling.

“Well, if you want to get home, you should probably let go of me first.” he pointed out and although he was teasing his voice was soft.

Marcus nodded, reluctantly letting go of Lucifer. “Can you tell that I’m tired?” he jokes and amusingly enough he yawned seconds later. He sighed, his shoulders slumping down and now that he wasn’t in work mode anymore he finally realized just how tired he was.

Lucifer put an arm around his shoulders, pulling Marcus close to him and, sitting on his tiptoes, he kissed Marcus’ forehead. “You really are exhausted, hmm?” he asked, the question rhetorical. “Good thing you’ll be home and in bed in no time, right?” he added, Marcus humming in agreement.

Marcus, despite what single cell in his body was telling him, broke the half embrace, grabbing his bag that was sat next to his desk, throwing a black leather-bound notebook in it, as well as his jacket. He almost put the bag over his shoulder, but he remember he forgot to take out his keys, fishing for them before nodding in Lucifer’s direction that he was ready to go.

And just like that the last light in the precinct went out, the two leaving the building hand in hand, heading for Lucifer’s car.

They made one stop on their way home, so they could buy some takeout- since neither of them was in mood to cook and, most importantly, neither was in the mood to wait for the food to cook.

As they started to head back to the car, bags of food in one hand and holding the other hand with the other, Marcus asked the question he wanted to ask since they established that it was Lucifer who hid his files:

“I wanted to…”

“No, I won’t tell you where your files are.” Lucifer cut him off, the venom from earlier that night returning.

“All I’m gonna tell you is that they’re all safe and that I’ll give them to you next morning, but nice try.” he added, then turning to his husband. He tried to force a smile, but given the twisted expression on his face, his smile looked like anything but a smile.

Marcus nodded, dropping the subject instantly, Lucifer glancing at him for a few more moments before he got in the car. Marcus followed, avoiding Lucifer’s gaze.  

 “Oh, and tomorrow I’ll wake you up at 7 and this is not negotiable.” Lucifer said, his tone still venomous. Marcus nodded again, not daring to even consider arguing.

Lucifer started the car, glancing at Marcus for a second before he turned to the road and got out of the parking lot.

“Or… I could wake you up at 8 and we can talk about your case while we eat breakfast.” he said, both his expression and his tone softening.

“I’m sure you don’t wanna waste the little time we have just for us hearing me talk about work.” Marcus said, Lucifer sighing.

“No, I don’t, but what can I do?” he whispered and he could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“You could… wake me up at 8 and we’ll only talk about work related things during our lunch break, like always.” Marcus proposed and Lucifer forgot that he needed to keep his eyes on the road as he snapped his head to look at Marcus.

Marcus tried to keep calm- although his heart was racing- as he reminded Lucifer to look back at the road, Lucifer nodding and muttering a small ‘right’ before looking back where he was supposed to.

Silence fell over the two for a few seconds, both needing those few seconds to calm down. Lucifer was the one who spoke first.

“So… uhm, you really mean that?” he asked, his heart still racing.

“Yeah, of course I did. Actually, I wasn’t even finished, but if that’s how you reacted to that, I think I’m gonna tell you the rest at home.” Marcus explained and, if he wasn’t driving, Lucifer would’ve crossed his arms over his chest at that.

“If I promise not to get us into a car crash, are you gonna tell me now?” Lucifer asked sweetly, pouting for good measure.

“I wanted to ask you on a date tomorrow night.” Marcus said, smiling when Lucifer’s face lit up.

“I’d love that!” he almost shouted, but his excitement died down pretty quickly. “But only if it’s…”

“It’s fine.” Marcus chimed in. “I owe you quite a few dates and it’s not like I couldn’t use a relaxing night out with my husband.” he continued and Lucifer’s heart skipped at Marcus’ use of the word ‘husband’.

“I’ll pick you up at 9. I would tell you to dress in something nice, but you look amazing in anything.” he added and Lucifer’s excitement was back, same for his grin- which made Marcus grin too.

The rest of their way home was filled with pleasant chatter between the two spouses, Lucifer trying to find out more about the surprise date and Marcus refusing to tell him a thing.

By the time they got home both of them completely forgot about their earlier discussions, and as soon as they stepped in their penthouse, they were greeted by light gold and white dog, who headed straight for Marcus. Marcus grinned, crouching down to pet the dog- who in response licked his face, earning a chuckle from Marcus.

“Hey, buddy!” he greeted, a _very necessary_ session of cooing starting afterwards. Lucifer watched his husband lovingly, a minute later deciding that it was better to give the two ‘a little privacy’.

He took Marcus’ bag off his shoulder- making Marcus glance in his direction before going back at cooing and petting- and dropped it on the bar, before heading for the kitchen and starting to set the table. There wasn’t much to do as all he had to go was grab the necessary cutlery, but he sure took his time.

“Food’s ready.” he announced when he no longer could prolong it, catching Marcus’ attention immediately.

“Right… I’m gonna go and… take a shower… if you don’t…” Marcus said, visibly embarrassed for forgetting the plan they made in the car. Lucifer shook his head, a smile on his face.

“Go. The food is too hot and there is someone else who needs to eat something as well.” he reassured, Marcus forcing a smile before standing up and heading for the bathroom.

As soon as Marcus was out of his sight, Lucifer turned his attention to the dog, calling her over to him and he didn’t have to say it twice. He gave her a few pets before filling her bowl, the dog starting to eat right away.

Lucifer waited a few more minutes before he started eating as well, Marcus catching him mid-bite. “Rude.” was all he said before sitting down and eating as well. Lucifer ended up giving Marcus most of his food, insisting that it was ok and that he wasn’t even hungry until Marcus accepted the food.

Halfway through the meal Marcus had a visitor, their dog jumping on his lap and curling up comfortably there. Lucifer glared at the dog- stopping in the middle of his story to do so, but his glare was too dramatic for it to be genuine. “I wanted to sit there.” he said, faking offence.

Marcus had to hold back laughter, settling on a small smile. Lucifer’s antics were just amusing to him at that point, something Lucifer was well aware of.

When they both finished eating Lucifer cleaned the table, not allowing Marcus to help at all- despite all of Marcus’ protests.

Once the table was clean he gave Marcus a massage, his husband practically melting under his touch. Soft moans and groans escaped Marcus’ lips whenever Lucifer got to one of the more tense spots, Lucifer getting all sorts of ideas- which he, unfortunately, couldn’t make reality when Marcus was that tired.

It was an unfortunate situation for him, but he just shrugged it off. He figured that his husband will gladly… catch up with him once he wasn’t so tired, so it was all good.

“Wanna go to bed?” he asked once Marcus wasn’t tense anymore. Marcus hummed in agreement, Lucifer kissing the top of Marcus’ head.

Marcus ushered the dog off his lap, standing up and giving Lucifer a quick kiss. Or at least that was his intention, because before he could lean back Lucifer caught his lips and pulled him into a proper kiss.

Marcus didn’t complain, doing the exact opposite of complaining when he pulled Lucifer closer. Lucifer smirked, cupping Marcus’ face. His touch was gentle but it got the message across, Marcus doing exactly what Lucifer wanted- nothing more, nothing less, which pleased Lucifer greatly.

The two parted their lips only when they needed air, both panting and blushing. Lucifer grinned, giving Marcus a few small kisses, which Marcus gladly accepted.

Marcus then put his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, his arms hanging loosely around Lucifer’s waist. His last drop of energy was gone and he could’ve fallen asleep right then and there. Lucifer rubbed his back, giving him a few seconds to catch his breath before leading him to the bedroom.

Marcus went to bed the second they reached the bedroom, making himself comfortable while Lucifer put on something more comfortable. He was already fast asleep by the time Lucifer joined him, Lucifer giving his best not to wake him up as he climbed in bed.

All of Lucifer’s efforts proved useless as Marcus was soon enough awakened by their dog, who jumped on the bed and curled up at the edge of it. Luckily, Marcus was so tired that he fell back asleep just as fast as he woke up, so Lucifer spared the dog the scolding he had prepared.

Instead, he lay down, a long sigh escaping his lips. He was much more tired than he thought he was, so tired that he fell asleep in seconds.

 

 

 

 


	2. … but that doesn’t mean that they aren’t worth it

The following morning he was woken up by Marcus’ alarm. With a groan he got out of bed and started searching for his husband’s phone, promptly shutting off the alarm as soon as he got his hands on the phone. He set the phone on the nightstand, sighing before going back to bed.

When he woke up next it was 7am and despite his better judgment he was really tempted to stay in bed for just a little longer. Mostly because he didn’t have the heart to get out of bed when his husband looked so cozy curled up at his side.

After a few minutes he finally listened to the rational voice in his head (solely because it sounded like his beloved husband) and got out of bed, careful not to wake up Marcus. Once he was out of bed he stretched thoroughly, grabbing his and Marcus’ phones and putting them to charge before proceeding with his morning routine.

He was mindful of what time it was all the time, as he promised Marcus that was gonna wake him up at 8am, but 8am came and went and Marcus was still asleep. And it wasn’t that Lucifer forgot, he was too careful to forget, it was that when he did go to wake Marcus up, he simply didn’t have the heart to when Marcus was sleeping so peacefully.

So he let Marcus sleep a tiny bit more, only coming back to wake him up half an hour later.

“C’mon, honey, wake up.” he said softly as he gently shook his husband.

“Five more minutes…” Marcus pleaded, words strung together and his voice muffled by the pillow he had buried his face in.

“It’s 8.30, honey.” was all Lucifer said as he ran his fingers along Marcus’ back.

“Wait, what?” Marcus asked as he sat up, fully awake in a matter of seconds.  

“I didn’t have the heart to wake up when I was supposed to. Sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Marcus said, looking at his husband lovingly.

“Made you a snack.” Lucifer announced cheerfully, offering Marcus a bowl of fruit salad, which Marcus gladly accepted.

“Thanks.” he said, mid-bite, Lucifer nodding before going to prepare the actual breakfast.

A few minutes later Marcus entered the kitchen, giving Lucifer a kiss on the cheek and putting the empty bowl in the dishwasher, before going through his normal morning routine.

Before he left for his morning jog he went in the kitchen again, giving Lucifer a peck on the cheek and one of the lips, and then he was out of the door. When he returned an hour later he stopped to give Lucifer a small kiss and then he headed for the shower, returning to the kitchen once he showered and got dressed.

He greeted his husband with yet another kiss, trying to steal one pancake from the tallest stack while he had Lucifer distracted, but his plan didn’t work and he got caught. He earned himself a glare from Lucifer, smiling sheepishly as he sat down.

Lucifer pushed the plate he just tried to steal from in his direction, Marcus casually throwing a ‘thanks, honey’ at Lucifer before he started eating. Lucifer’s heart made a back flip at that and he needed a few seconds to recover before he was able to eat as well.

But even after he started eating he still couldn’t get Marcus’s words out of his head, hung up on his husband’s use of the word ‘honey’. He was still very much freaking out inside- how couldn’t he- and he was sure that he made a shitty job at hiding it.

Despite that Marcus didn’t comment anything on the matter, which could mean that he was either a better actor than he thought or that Marcus simply ignored the fact that he was freaking out. He chose to believe the former, as the latter went against everything he knew about his husband.

Once they finished breakfast Marcus loaded the dishwasher, Lucifer watching him as he tried to make sense of things. It was only then that Marcus said something:

“You’ve been freaking out the whole time we had breakfast. I didn’t say anything hoping that you’d tell me… something, anything, but you didn’t, so I have to ask: did something happen?” he asked and he turned to face Lucifer, leaning against the counter.

“You called me ‘honey’ earlier.” was all Lucifer said, Marcus nodding.

“You caught that, huh?” Marcus said with half a smile.

“Of course I did, how couldn’t I?”

“Fair enough. Nothing wrong, by the way. I’m not dying and neither are you.” Marcus said, which got him a laugh from Lucifer. “I said that because I thought it would be sweet, but that kind of backfired.” he added, Lucifer shaking his head as he laughed again.

“Well, that was sweet, I’m not saying it wasn’t, but never ever scare me like that again.” Lucifer said, giving Marcus a kiss on the cheek. And maybe, just  maybe, something did change in Marcus after the discussions they had last night, Lucifer thought.

“Promise I won’t.” Marcus mused and he gave Lucifer a peck on the lips. And then another and another and another until Lucifer got the message and kissed him.

“So… about tonight’s date…” Lucifer said when they broke apart, their faces so close that their noses were almost touching.

“I won’t tell you a thing.”Marcus said, Lucifer grimacing at that.

“You sure about that?” Lucifer asked, pushing Marcus onto the counter, their bodies pressed against each other.

“Very sure.” Marcus replied, completely deadpan in his delivery, which only made Lucifer be forced to up his game.

So Lucifer ran his hands along Marcus’s sides, his touch feather-like and sending chills down Marcus’ back, all while he left kisses across Marcus’ neck, sucking on the spot that he knew would get Marcus’ knees go weak.

“Still don’t wanna tell me?” he whispered in Marcus ear, Marcus only shaking his head. Lucifer clicked his tongue, a smirk on his face.

Marcus was playing hard to get and he had to admit that he liked, it made things so much more fun for him- and it made getting his husband to break and spill everything even more satisfying.

“Wrong answer.” he mused, then leaving a trail of kisses along Marcus’ jaw, then a kiss on his chin and then one on the lips before pulling him even closer- if that was even possible- and catching his lips into one last attempt to get him to tell.

He only parted their lips once Marcus was a blushing, breathless mess, a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched Marcus try to catch his breath. His eyes were hazy and his cheeks were flushed red and Lucifer knew he had him exactly where he wanted him. All he had to do was ask the question and Marcus was gonna tell him everything in perfect detail.

“I’m still not telling you anything.” Marcus said between pants, before Lucifer even got to open his mouth.

Lucifer huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn’t believe that that didn’t work and he didn’t even have the time to think of something else, or rather _do_ something else.

“We’ll see about that.” Lucifer said, although it was nothing more than an empty threat. He had no tricks left up his sleeve and Marcus knew that.

“Really? Because you just use up all of your tricks and I still didn’t tell you shit.” Marcus said, standing up straight and flashing Lucifer a smug smirk. “Or rather you used up almost all of your tricks, but I don’t think it’s worth trying anything else after your best trick just failed you.” he added, smug as ever and the glare Lucifer gave him told him that he was gonna regret that later. _Good,_ he thought.

“Plus, it’s not like I’m gonna whisk you away to a fancy mansion on a private island I bought you,” Lucifer chuckled at that, “so I don’t get why you’re so hung up on this. It’s just dinner. It’s just a date. One of the many, many dates I owe you.” he said after a few seconds and Lucifer was mildly pleased with that.

“Fine,” he retorted and he gave Marcus a peck on the cheek.

“That’s all?” Marcus asked and Lucifer gave him a look. _You’re pushing it._ Still, he gave Marcus one small, sweet kiss on the lips, which left Marcus with a content smile on his face.

“We really should get going, you’re late enough as it is.” Lucifer said after a beat of silence, Marcus humming approvingly. “Unless…” he added- tone like velvet, pushing Marcus against the counter again and running his fingers down his jaw, then his neck and then his chest.

“Later.” Marcus breathed out, starting to button up his shirt. Lucifer grinned and he darted straight to the bedroom to get fully dressed.

The road to the precinct was filled with chatter, Lucifer catching Marcus up on all the gossip he missed in the past few weeks and by the time they got to the precinct everything felt completely normal again. Neither of them even realized the tension that loomed over them in the past 12 hours until that moment, but neither said anything about it, both too glad that things went back to normal to say anything and possibly ruin the moment.

All eyes were on them as soon as they walked in and Marcus tensed up right away, his grip on Lucifer’s hand getting tighter. Lucifer realized that his husband must’ve been embarrassed at once and he lightly squeezed his hand three times, slightly leaning onto him as a way to reassure him. It helped, only a little, but it helped as Marcus relaxed a bit by the time they paid their goodbye kisses.

“So what was that about last night?” Chloe asked as soon as Lucifer approached her and her question made him remember something he had forgotten about.

“I’ll be right back!” was all he said before he almost ran to Ella’s lab, paying her a quick good morning before grabbing the stack of files from the table. “Thanks again!” he added, but he didn’t wait long enough for her to answer before leaving the lab as fast he came in.

He met with Marcus halfway to his office, Lucifer smiling apologetically as he handed Marcus the files. “Sorry, I forgot all about these.” he apologized for good measure, but Marcus brushed it off.

“It’s fine, I forgot all about these too until seconds ago when I got to my office and saw that something was missing.” he said and he gave Lucifer a kiss before turning around and heading to his office.

When he turned around Lucifer was met by Chloe’s stern glare and he already knew two things: 1. Chloe realized what he did last night and 2. She wasn’t happy about it.

“Before you say anything, I didn’t take his files, I had miss Lopez do it, and, even if I did, it’s really a problem because the plan worked.” he explained, Chloe sighing.

“Maybe it worked, but that doesn’t mean that the… problems you two have are gone.” she pointed out and that’s when Lucifer started grinning.

“Actually…” Lucifer began and Chloe watched him skeptically. “…we talked about it and he said he’ll try to be better. He’s even taking me out on a date today.” he finished, Chloe giving him a sympathetic smile.

“Who brought it up?”

“He did.” Lucifer said and Chloe nodded.

“Do you know where he’s taking you out?” she asked, changing the subject. At that point she just knew that Lucifer always knew all the details about their upcoming dates, even if he wasn’t the one planning them.

“I don’t know.” Lucifer said as the two started heading out of the precinct. “He wouldn’t tell me. I tried everything! But he said that it was ‘just dinner’ so I guess maybe I can wait until tonight to find out.” he continued, Chloe raising a brow.

“If you really tired everything and he still didn’t tell you, it’s most likely not just dinner.”

“Probably, but what else could he do? It’s not like he is planning to propose to me! I did that two years ago and he said yes.” he pointed out and he showed off his ring.

“Hmmm, fair enough.” Chloe said, trying to think of something else worth that much secrecy.

They continued the discussion the whole way to the suspect’s house, in the end not finding anything that either half of the couple hasn’t already done. They did agree, however, that it was most likely not just dinner and they left it at that. Chloe then demanded that Lucifer would tell her what the surprise date was tomorrow and Lucifer reassured her that she would be getting all, or almost all, the details.

And so, Lucifer was cheerful all day and he was also particularly helpful with the case too, which Chloe really appreciated. He had a little shadow of doubt after lunch, but Chloe quickly reassured him that everything was gonna be fine, and he was more than happy to tell her she was right when he saw Marcus heading for the door at 7.30, an unusually early hour given the circumstances.

“I’ll be right back.” he said and he made a beeline for his husband, linking their arms as soon as they were side by side.

“Hey, honey!” he greeted sweetly, a smile on his face. “Where are you going?”

“Home, to get ready for our date.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little too early for that? After all it’s just dinner.” Lucifer asked, happy to have it pretty much confirmed that it wasn’t _just_ dinner.

“No, it’s not too early. And it _is_ just dinner, Lucifer, despite what you and Decker seem to think.”  Marcus said, completely deadpan, and Lucifer stopped in his tracks.

“How do you always know everything?” he said after he caught up with Marcus, who didn’t stop walking for a second.

Marcus shrugged. “I just do.” was all he said before stopping in his tracks and turning to face his husband.

“Now go back to work and I’ll come back to pick you up at 9.” he added, cupping Lucifer’s with his hand. Lucifer leaned into the touch, pouting at his husband, but Marcus didn’t cave in.

“Fine,” he finally said, still pouting.

Marcus smiled, everything about his expression soft, and Lucifer couldn’t help returning the smile.

“I’ll see you in at 9.” he added, leaning in and giving Marcus a kiss before turning around and heading back inside.

“He keeps insisting that we’re gonna have _just_ dinner.” Lucifer said as he slumped down on a chair next to Chloe.

“Well, you’ll find out if he’s telling the truth in less than two hours. The only thing you can do now is wait.” she reasoned, Lucifer groaning in response. “Or better yet, you could help me.”

“That sounds much better than waiting.” he said, cheering up again. And he was right. Helping Chloe was so much better than just staring at the ceiling until 9pm rolled around, and it made time go by faster too. So much so that he didn’t even realize how fast time went by until it was 9 and Marcus showed up- dressed in all black, his backpack over his shoulder and a helmet in his hand.

Lucifer perked up and started grinning as soon as he saw his husband in the doorway, excusing himself and wishing Chloe a good night before darting to the door. He was greeted with a kiss and a half smile, Marcus quickly putting his free hand around Lucifer’s waist, pulling him closer.

Lucifer eagerly took the helmet Marcus offered him as soon as they reached Marcus’ bike, and he watched closely as his husband carefully took out a second helmet from his backpack. _He’s definitely hiding something there,_ Lucifer concluded, so curious to see what his husband was hiding he could’ve burst.

The road to the restaurant was pleasant, Lucifer admiring the beautiful sight that was Los Angeles and humoring his husband and clinging to him for a minute when he took a more dramatic turn than necessary. He used that minute to try to determine what was in Marcus’s bag, reaching the conclusion that it was a box. He had no idea what was in the above mentioned box though, nor if there was anything else there besides said box.

He was absolutely delighted when Marcus parked in front of his favourite restaurant- choosing not to question how he managed to land a reservation in such a short time, and he liked that he got them a private booth, away from everyone else. He also loved how Marcus nailed his order, but he always did that- despite the fact that Lucifer rarely ordered the same thing twice.

While they waited for food Lucifer caught Marcus up on the last few editions of The Bachelor, and he was very glad that his husband agreed with him that that season’s bachelor was tasteless. As soon as the food arrived they both fell silent, a comfortable silence that was almost always there when they ate together.

After they finished eating, Marcus paid- or rather “paid”, because can he really be the one paying when they have a joint bank account- and, as they made their way back to Marcus’ bike, Lucifer briefly mentioned the last book he read, which piqued Marcus’ interest despite the fact that it was outside of his normal niche of books. They agreed that Lucifer was gonna borrow him the book if he could borrow the crime book that arrived a few days ago before Marcus read it and spoiled it for him.

Marcus didn’t drove home afterwards, not that Lucifer was expecting him to, but instead he drove to the beach. Lucifer was, of course, curious why they were there, his curiosity _finally_ getting the best of him as he asked:

“So, _just_ dinner, huh?”

“Yeah, we’re here just to have a second dessert and thought you’d like a view.” Marcus explained with a shrug.

“I already have the best view I could ask for.” Lucifer flirted almost out of reflex, which earned him that face Marcus makes when he’s flustered. Lucifer wasted no more time afterwards and dragged his husband on the beach, sitting down on the sand and watching Marcus like a hawk as he sat down next to him.

He figured at that point that the second dessert was in the box from Marcus’ backpack, but he was still very much curious as he had no idea what said dessert was. Marcus noticed his husband’s excitement, so he took his time as he took out a Tupperware full of chocolate chip cookies, two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Lucifer’s entire being lit up at the sight of the cookies, sitting the box on his lap and starting to eat right away, while Marcus poured wine- an amused expression on his face.

“Disappointed?” Marcus asked vaguely, but Lucifer knew what he was talking.

“No. I could never be disappointed when you’re making cookies.” Lucifer said and he kissed Marcus’ cheek. “I also couldn’t be disappointed after you went through the trouble of carrying crystal glasses with you just so we could drink wine properly.” he added, taking one of the glasses and sipping from it.

“Good, because this was a last minute idea.” Marcus said with a smile, sipping from his own glass. It took Lucifer a few minutes to understand the implications of his words and when he did he froze.

“Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. After how badly I fucked up it was only logical that you’d expect more than a dinner.” Marcus said, completely honest and with a shrug, but Lucifer still felt bad for making his husband go through all the troubles to meet at least one of his expectations.

“I wouldn’t have been disappointed with the dinner, even if it wasn’t at my favourite restaurant.” Lucifer said, trying to reassure Marcus, although there was no need for that.

“I know.” Marcus mused, taking a bite from the cookie Lucifer held up for him. Lucifer ate the other half of the cookie and he sighed, letting go of the matter since Marcus clearly didn’t seem bothered. On the contrary actually, Marcus was very relaxed and all smiles- real smiles, the ones he reserved just for Lucifer.

For a little while they stood in silence, both of them pretending to look at the sea, but in reality they were both sneaking glances at the other.

“Wanna go somewhere after I’m done with the case?” Marcus asked all of sudden, breaking the silence.

“Where do you wanna go?” Lucifer asked in response, as I went without saying that he was down for a vacation. He was always down for a vacation.

“I don’t know. You’re the one who plans our vacations normally and I didn’t think this time would be different.” Marcus explained, Lucifer nodding.

“Well, it’s really hard to make reservations last minute, so let’s stick to something simple.”

Marcus chuckled. “A private island is not something simple, Lucifer.” he said, but he said it too softly for Lucifer to take him seriously.

“When you are as ridiculously rich as we are, it is.” Lucifer pointed out, refilling his glass and then emptying it in one sip.

“Fair enough.” Marcus looked away. “Wanna go home?” and something about that question made its implications very clear to Lucifer.

“Thought you’d never ask.” he said with a smirk, taking Marcus’ glass and drinking its contents before helping Marcus pack up.

Lucifer was beaming as he dragged his husband across the beach and to the parking lot a minute later, practically skipping steps 6 minutes later as they made it through Lux to get to the penthouse. But despite how visibly excited he was, he was also growing more and more impatient by the second.

His growing impatience showed in the way his eyes went dark as soon as Marcus proposed they go home and on the death grip he had on his husband all the way home, as well as in the way he tugged at his husband- silently urging him to walk or drive faster, so it came to no surprise to Marcus when Lucifer pinned him to the nearest wall and kissed him senseless the second they entered the penthouse. He didn’t complain either, because truth be told he needed that almost as much as Lucifer did.


End file.
